Heaven or Hell?
by NatasJa92
Summary: on hold.. AsamixAkihito & YohxFei Long
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Akihito woke up. He was sweating like hell. When he looked at the clock next to his bed, he saw it was 8 a.m. After lying a couple of minutes like this, he got up and took a hot shower like he always does. When he was done showering he made something to eat. Not that there was much food left, but he just had to eat something. When he sat in his living room watching some TV, he thought back at his dream or nightmare. Just what you want to call it. He didn't know why he had this kind of dream last night. He doesn't know exactly why but he didn't like the dream and moreover he didn't know why he had this kind of dream in the first place. Why did he have to dream about that man, Asami. In his dream they were together in a large bed, but he couldn't recall where this place was.

He and Asami hadn't seen each other for ages. This was because Asami was really busy with work. And Akihito knew that when Asami is busy with his work he mustn't disturb him or he would be in 'trouble'. At the other hand he hadn't been a victim from Asami in the last half year. But still. He didn't know why but somehow he was worried about Asami. He didn't like the idea that he hadn't seen Asami in such a long time. It just felt wrong. After thinking this he had to laugh about it. Worried about Asami? He? To be worried about Asami isn't something that was normal. He knew that he shouldn't worry about Asami but still he did.

While he remembered the last time the saw each other around a half year ago, he noticed that he missed Asami. Missing Asami? He was quit surprised about that himself. He sighed as he thought about what Asami could be doing right now. Why did Asami leave him alone for such a long time? It feels just not right. And he hadn't noticed anything weird about Asami the last time they met.

When it was a little past 11 a.m. Akihito went out to do some groceries. Before he entered the shop he saw something suspicious. Damn, when he needed his camera he forgot it, again. Somehow he forgot his camera a lot lately maybe because there wasn't happening anything. After the suspicious guy wasn't to be seen anywhere he went inside and did what he came for. Then he went straight home. When he got at his apartment he saw the same guy standing in front of the door. He hid himself and waited till the man was gone. But the man wouldn't leave. He started to get tired and decided to go and talk to the man. He went straight to the man and asked nicely. 'Excuse me, can you please go aside?' When the man didn't move, his mood changed from nice to angry. The he started like he wanted to start. 'Hey sire, yeah you!! Why are you here? Wouldn't you make some room for me, I'm waiting way too long!!' After saying this the man turned around and the only thing he said was. 'You are going with me, I have been waiting for you.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Akihito was startled when he heard the man say that. He was in a shock. Then the man smiled and introduced himself. The man was Yoh and worked for Fei Long. When he heard that name, he knew it couldn't be good. And he feared that he got himself in some trouble again. This time without knowing it. The man started to laugh when he saw the shocked expression on his face. ''Don't be afraid, it's not like I want to hurt you or something like that. I just had a order from Fei Long that I had to take you with me. And please don't ask me why. If you want to know why, ask my boss.'' After hearing this, he decided that he would go with this guy Yoh, because he wanted to know why he had to be taken away from here by this guy.

Yoh walked next to him. They were outside his apartment building and were heading to a black car without any number plate. Yoh said that he had to get in as quickly as possible because he wasn't sure if Akihito would be safe here.

In the car Akihito was drowning in his own thoughts. Why after all these months? Did he do something again? But the point was he couldn't remember anything. After thinking too much about it, Yoh said that it would be better if he got some sleep, because it wouldn't be a short trip.

After a couple of hours they arrived at a huge mansion. Akihito guessed that Fei Long was the owner. Because when he looked around he saw everywhere his bodyguards. When they got inside he was asked to wait in a guest room. A couple of minutes later, Yoh entered the room with someone else. But he couldn't see who it was. When he saw beautiful long black hair, he knew who it was. Fei Long. Fei Long walked to him and greeted him with a pleasure smile. Akihito didn't like the look in his eyes and came straight to the point. Why was he here? When Fei Long heard this, he asked Akihito to follow him to his own room.

Arriving at the mans room, he offered Akihito something to drink and got something for himself. After a long time Fei Long started.

Akihito was brought here, because he was a target. The point was that they didn't know who was targeting him. Fei Long said that he and Asami were working together now for quit a while to find out who this man, organization or group was. They had found out that Akihito wouldn't be safe anymore in his own home. So they had decided to take him away to this mansion. Akihito couldn't believe it. He didn't do anything funny. And suddenly he got to hear that he had been a target for a while now. When he thought about it, he started to realize that this was the reason why he and Asami hadn't seen each other in such a long time. Fei Long saw that Akihito was too far away in his own thoughts to listen to the rest of the story. So Fei Long decided that it was the best that Akihito first got a room and got some sleep. Because it was already 4 a.m. and he was too tired to continue with his story.

When Akihito was brought to his room. He got into the shower and washed away all the things that happened today. Out of the shower he slipped naked into his bed and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he was asleep. Not knowing that someone was watching him this whole time. The person walked out of the dark and sat down at Fei Longs side of the bed. He brushed away the hair that was covering his face. When he noticed that the sleeping man wasn't responding he showed a caring smile and thought. 'Fei Long why did you bring Akihito here. You know that he isn't yours. And you know too that you are mine. Please remember that and never ever forget it.' After this the man leaned forward to Fei Long and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Doing this he knew it wasn't right but he just had to do it. He couldn't resist himself any longer. Seeing this beautiful man with so much power everyday made him want to do more things to him. But if he did that it would be the last thing he did. So he decided that it was for his own good to do nothing more then giving him a kiss when he was asleep. This way he could do more then just protecting this man.

When Akihito arrived at his room. He got himself something to drink and sat down at a chair next to the window. He looked outside and was wondering again what Asami could be doing right now. After hearing the first part of the story he just couldn't think straight anymore. He was really confused at the moment. Finished with his drink he got underneath the blanket. Lying in bed he couldn't get to sleep. He was just too awake at the moment even if he was tired. After such a long day, he thought for the last time about the yakuza guy. Thinking about Asami he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Asami sighed when he got the message that Akihito was finally safe. He thanked the guy who brought the letter and turned around in his chair. After thinking for awhile about some other things he had to do. He decided that it was time to visit his little pet. He hadn't seen him in a half year so it was time to see how he was. And not to forget if he had changed anything from the last time they met. Getting out of his office he called his driver.

Sitting in the car he ordered the driver to the place where Akihito was staying.

Akihito woke up because he heard a strange sound. After he got up and he went to look where it was coming from. But he couldn't find anything that might be the sound or created the sound. Because he wasn't paying any attention to the things around him, he hadn't noticed that Yoh approached him. Yoh greeted him formally and asked why he was standing here. After a long time he answered that he had heard a strange sound. Yoh started to laugh and when he was done with it he finally answered him. ''There is no strange sound; it's just inside your head. So don't pay any attention to it and start moving. Fei Long is expecting you.'' Akihito felt his anger rising but before he could yell at the men he was dragged away to Fei Long's room.

Arriving there he was pushed into the room. Fei Long was facing him in the seat at the other side of the table. He puts himself in a position so that if the man across him would do anything funny he could get away as soon as he needed to. While he was busy with his own thought he heard the man across him speak to him. ''Good morning Akihito, it seems that you have slept well. Now it's time to tell you the second part of the story. Ready for it?'' With a smirk on his face he continued where he left off last night. Since nobody knows who exactly is targeting him, he needs to stay close to him or Asami. Otherwise they didn't know what could happen. Akihito slipped a sigh and started to wonder why he always was in trouble. Without thinking about it any further he listened to what Fei Long had to say. Until they finally know who is targeting him and why, he needed to stay here. After that they would figure out what to do. When suddenly the door opened, the men inside the room startled. Akihito turned around as fast as he could and stared right into the eyes he knew so well. The cold nevertheless beautiful golden eyes. He had missed those eyes.

Asami smirked at the boy in front of him. Finally he saw his pet. It certainly has been awhile since he saw those strong eyes. But this was not the time to think about this, he reminded him self. While he approached Akihito he saw that Fei Long was in the room too. He hadn't even noticed the man sitting in front of Akihito. He installed him self beside the boy and stared in the face of the man he trusted only to save the boy, his boy. While lightening a cigarette he started to talk. ''Fei Long have you already done something useful or are you still doing nothing but sleeping?''

Hearing the way Asami talked Akihito figured out that the man wasn't in a good mood now. He hadn't seen the old man for such a long time and even a 'hello' or something like that was too difficult for that man. Filled with anger he looked the other way when the man sitting beside him looked at him. At the time he was a little calmer he turned his face to the old geezer. Staring straight into the golden eyes from the man, he shivered. God he had missed that look. The only thing he wanted now was to feel the touch of those strong hands, fingers and lips. To feel those strong arms round him. Before continuing with was playing now in his head he stepped out of it and focused at the two other man talking to each other. Asami had turned his head to the man in front of them. They were talking about some things according him being a target. He didn't interrupt them and let them be. After a while he became bored and decided to get out of this boring room.

He got up and went outside. Without any things or warnings said to him he slipped away from the house. Finally he was alone. It was strange that in such a huge house there was nowhere were you could be alone. He was walking silently when he saw a person following him. He stopped and turned around. There was no one. Continuing his little walk he started to become more irritated. When he couldn't have anymore he turned around and yelled at the person behind him. He was somehow furious. Why couldn't he be alone in this place?! After calming him self he started to walk again, this time ignoring the person.

The only thing he really wanted was here and he couldn't even reach it. He knew that he could never really reach the yakuza man. But with one step at the time, he managed to get closer and closer to the old man each time they saw each other. After walking an hour 'alone' he decided to go back to the house. Maybe they were done talking, not that he really cared about that right now.

When he arrived at the house he was tired and thought it would be good to take a hot shower. He got inside and walked to his own room, passing the room from Fei Long he saw that the two dangerous men were still talking. Finally in his room he undressed and went to the bathroom. Standing under the hot shower he got his energy back. When he was done showering he took his time to dry off. Then he heard a quiet sound. When he heard nothing after that, he thought it was just his imagination. With only a towel wrapped around his waist he entered his room. He wasn't prepared for what he found sitting on his bed.

Asami.

''So there you are, my Akihito. I thought you were hiding for Me.'', says the old man with an unreadable expression like always.

Trembling he ignored the man and turned his back at the man to put on some clothes. But somehow he knew that he shouldn't have done that. Before he could turn around to see where the old geezer was he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist. And those arms wouldn't release him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Finally he felt those strong arms around him. He had many dreams about this moment and now it was finally there. Feeling Asami's arms around him made him a little aroused. He leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. They stayed like this for awhile. Then, suddenly Asami gave him a soft kiss in his neck. Starting there he went up to his cheek and stopped near his lips. Akihito had decided from the start not to give in. And to let the other do all the work. Because it was the fault from the man that they hadn't seen each other for such a long time.

He continued and kissed his lips like they were nothing. He drew the young man in a passionate long kiss. He knew that the other couldn't resist such a kiss after such a long time. After a while Akihito gave in. he stopped and smirked at the man in his arms.

''Long time no see, little one.'' He could see that Akihito became more and more excited. He couldn't control him self any longer. He hadn't touched this boy for a while, so it was time to make up for it. He was going to enjoy this. He started to tease the nipples until they turned hard and pink. He had to chuckle, the boy hadn't given any reaction. Not even a little moan.

He was surprised that he could control his voice. He was still trying to control him self. But when Asami lifted him up and laid him on the bed. At that moment he couldn't control him self anymore and gave in. He saw the man smirking, but before he could say anything his mouth was sealed with a kiss. He felt a warm tongue entering his mouth. And let the tongue play with his.

Pulling his tongue back, Asami's hand went automatically down. When the hand arrived at the place he wanted to be, he began to rub it softly with his hand. While doing that he started to play with the cute pink nipples. He heard a moan and looked straight into the eyes from the boy. He smiled and stopped rubbing. He saw a confused expression forming on the face. ''Asami, please.. don't stop..'' The man started to kiss every place on the chest and every time he did that he would rub the top with his thumb. Every time he did that he heard a little moan from the boy. Enjoying him self and the boy. He went even further; he knew the boy was soon at his climax. The boy tightened his arms around his neck. One stroke and the boy would come. Then he stopped. He smirked. His hands still wrapped around the cock he kissed the boy to prevent any words coming out of that mouth.

He wanted to enter the boy so badly that he couldn't resist it any longer. Before pushing his own in he kissed the younger one passionately. So that it wouldn't hurt that much. Ready to enter, they heard a loud voice screaming Asami's and Akihito's name. The kiss was broken and he looked down at the boy underneath him. He saw that the boy was confused and didn't know what to do. While letting out a sigh he bends forwards and whispers in the boy's ear. ''We are done for now, we will continue this another time. It seems we are needed. '' Done speaking he gave the boy a soft kiss, without waiting for an answer he gave the boy his release.

Before he could answer he had his release by one stroke from the strong hand. He moaned and everything went blank for a moment. After calming now he saw that the old man got up and was making him self ready. ''What about you, Asami?'', he asked with a soft almost silently voice. The man he knew so well came walking straight at him and kissed him softly at his forehead and answered.

''I already told you.'' He brushed the hair from the boy. What did he had to do to have this kid all to him self? After looking at his beloved Akihito he stood up and went outside to wait till the boy was done.

'What the hell is up with that guy?' While getting dressed he tries to understand the yakuza guy. Why did he do that after they were done? Well after he had his release. Kissing him on his forehead like that. The guy had never done something like that before. Not only that but before they got started that embrace was something too that was not like Asami. He really didn't understand what just had happened. But one thing was clear he loved that embrace and could drown in it.

When he was ready he walked outside where the older man was waiting for him with Yoh besides him. ''Finally. Akihito, You took some time.'' A smirk appeared on Asami's face. Before Akihito could respond to it, he was cut off by the bodyguard from Fei Long. His boss needed them right now. He had found something that was more important then what they were doing just a while ago. Akihito blushed while walking next to the man who a moment ago was pleasing him. They followed Yoh till they were there.

Fei long was waiting inside the room. When they sat, the man in front of them began to speak. His man had found out that the one who was behind targeting him was a men who no one ever had heard of. The man leads his own business and inside that business there is his own organization. This organization isn't much known. This man is targeting him because of possible three reasons. One: it seems that this man has a problem with him, why they can't find out. Two: the man wants something. And the last one, he wants to get to Asami because of some reason. When he heard this he sighed, what in the world has he done to some man? And why would the man get the old man for something. While thinking about it, he heard a laugh from the person sitting next to him. It was the yakuza guy. The old man looked straight at him and in the golden eyes he saw a slight string of anger. He thought he imagined it because now there was no trace of it.

''So now we know who it is, we can end it. Finally you have done something good, Fei Long.'' After saying this he stands up and gets a hold of Akihito's arm. '' Now we can continue, were you stopped us.'' With a smirk on his face he pulls the little boy in his arms and kisses him. The shocked boy opens his mouth easily and as his tongue plays with the other he grabs the boy and lift him up. Holding him in his arms he ends the kiss and looks at the confused boy. He shows a little smile when the boy hides his face in his chest. Leaving the third man confused in the room, he walked away to his own room.

Fei Long is a little confused from the action from the other man. He never understood the man but what he did a moment ago beats everything. He was sure to not disturb them anymore.

When getting a drink for him he called his personal bodyguard. A moment later Yoh came in. The man was looking like always. He wished that one day he could see another expression on that beautiful face. He asked the man to drink with him. To his surprise the other man agreed. While they were drinking together, he gazed at the man. Without noticing the other man approached him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. When feeling that kiss he somehow knew the taste and touch of those lips. Like he knew those lips. Without saying anything his bodyguard stood up and wanted to leave. But Fei Long wasn't going to let him go. He followed the man, grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Then he felt suddenly two strong arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When he felt those strong arms around his waist, his legs almost gave in. He leaned in the strong chest from the man behind him. Slowly he turned around to face the person behind him. Looking straight into the eyes from his bodyguard he shivered. Finally he saw something else on the face from the other man. A little smile formed on his face. Then the other man kissed him softly on his lips. Slowly letting go of him the man turned around and was planning to leave again. Then again he was stopped by his boss. This time he wrapped his arms around the man. While closing his eyes as he felt the heartbeat. The other man sighed. Without warning he turned around surprisingly fast and kissed him passionately. They started to explore the others mouth. Feeling the warmth from the other. And again he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist.

While holding Fei in his embrace and kissing him like he always wanted to do when he saw the man like this. Vulnerable and though he was sweet. He could only dream what was happening right now. But still he didn't want to do something that was regretted later by the two of them. It wouldn't be the same anymore, and he didn't want to give up on that. Letting go of the man and loosening his arms, he wanted to stop what they were doing right now. But when he saw the lust in the eyes from the other man he almost lost his control. Closing his eyes he asked ''Do you think this is something we should be doing right now? Isn't it better that you rest?'' Then he felt two fingers starting by his neck up to his cheek. Arriving at the cheek the finger went right to his lips. Opening his eyes he saw the other man looking straight into his eyes. Then kissing him. While holding on to the kiss the man started to move to the bedroom. There their lips parted. Both out of breath, the other man answered almost soundly ''What should we do then? And besides I don't want to rest. You started it.'' Looking into each eyes he decided that if the man wanted this then he would give it to him.

Walking in the hallway his boy still hides his flustered face in his chest. He knew the boy didn't like this, because everyone could see how aroused he was and not only that. Even he didn't like the look others gave them when he walked somewhere with the boy in his arms. But he did it anyway. This way he felt like everyone knew that this boy is his and nobody else's. Finally arriving at his room, he ordered his bodyguards to keep an eye on this place and to let nobody disturbed them until he said they could. He wasn't planning to take the boy and then returning to work. The only thing he wanted right now was this boy and nothing else. He missed the boy like he never did before with someone else.

Shutting the door the old man laid him on the bed and walked away to get something to drink. Returning with something to drink he sat down next to him on the bed. The man leaned towards him and gave a kiss on his forehead. Starring right into the golden eyes from the man he had missed so much he felt tears coming up. Then suddenly tears ran down his face, he tried to hold them back but he couldn't.

Seeing the young ones tears he first didn't know how to react. He had never seen the boy cry out of nothing. He always had his reason to shed tears. But this time he really had no idea, maybe he did something wrong. Finishing his drink he pulled the man in his arms. The younger man made himself comfortable on his lap. When he finally sat like he wanted he leaned into the tight embrace.

Feeling those strong arms around him while sitting on the old mans lap he calmed down a bit. He felt like those arms could protect them from anything. Leaning his head on the man his shoulder he could hear the heartbeat from the man. He wasn't crying anymore and the older man wiped away his last tears. While doing that he moved the boy from his lap, now they were facing each other. He wrapped his legs around the man. He heard a little chuckle and blushed. Two hands were placed on each hip. Leaning towards the man he whispered ''Asami, where were you this whole time?'' The older man pulled him closer and after a few minutes he answered in a low voice ''I have been working. I missed you, my Akihito.'' When he heard that he didn't know how to react. The older man never said something like this. He knew the man didn't like weaknesses and he was the only weakness that the old man had. A hand lifted his chin and forced him to look into the yakuza's eyes.

He didn't know why he said something like this but he felt that he had to tell the boy the truth. He saw the widened eyes from the boy and showed a little smile that only one person could see in the whole world. He pushed the boy on the bed and without struggling he kissed the boy. Being in the warm mouth he started to suck on the others tongue. Hearing a soft moan he stopped. Looking down at the boy he was amused. He saw the lust in those eyes and that made him only more excited. The boy stared at him, he chuckled. He started planting kisses everywhere, starting at the shoulder, moving down to the already hard pink nipples. He played with them for a bit and then went further down. Arriving at the stomach he teased the boy's nipple with his hands. He went further down, pulling the pants off he started to lick the already hard member. He heard a moan and stopped. The younger man didn't like it and he liked to tease the little one. He always did. Two hungry eyes were looking at him and begging him to go further. He couldn't control him self anymore after such a long time.

Asami stopped and he wanted to know why. Looking down he saw the man smirking at him. He felt his anger growing inside of him. But before he could say anything the man continued. Not with his mouth but with his hand. Stroking him, he felt that he would find his release very soon. But before he could come, the man stopped. The man drew them in a hot kiss again, while he felt the member from the man pressing against his opening. Before he could push the man away, he was thrusted in. For a moment he felt only pain but soon after that he felt only pleasure. The man thrusted in and out while stroking his dripping member. The man found his sweet spot and kept hitting it again and again. Every time the man hit his spot he moaned. He let out a last loud moan and found finally his release. And one thrust after that he felt that he was being filled by the man's seeds. Reaching for the man lips he was pushed down by the man. And his lips were crushed by the man.

After they had explored the others body countless times, they finally had enough. For now. He smiled at the side of the boy lying on his back to catch his breath. Maybe he was too hard after such a long time for the boy, but when they started he couldn't control him self anymore. He pulled the worn out boy into his arms. He pulled the boy as close as he could and felt the boy slowly calm down from the last time. He placed a kiss on the temple and smiled. Finally he was together with the boy. Assuming that the younger one was already asleep, he pulled the man closer and placed the blanket over them. ''Asami, what is the matter with you today? You are acting a weird.'' He was surprised that the boy was still awake. He forced the boy to look him in his eyes and spoke ''I already told you why. Now go to sleep you are tired, aren't you?'' Placing a last kiss on the boy's lips he closed his eyes and felt the boy fall asleep. After a while the sleep got him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When he had finally the man he wanted in his arms, he couldn't control himself anymore. Before they started Fei said that he wanted to inform the bodyguards outside not to disturb them. When that was done, they could finally begin. Again he started to kiss the soft lips from the man underneath him. Making him more and more aroused by just kissing, he began to open the shirt, button by button. Then he played with the nipples of the man. Making him even more aroused then that he already was. He could hear a soft moan escaping from Fei's mouth. Then they parted. Looking down he smiled, amused with the sight he saw.

Fei noticed and thought something was wrong. Looking up he finally saw something else then the always so unreadable expression on the face of the man on top of him. Still thinking that something was wrong he started to put his clothes on. But he was pushed back onto the bed. Before he could say anything his lips were sealed again. Then the lips went down to his neck, kissing and sucking him there. Leaving visible marks in his neck. Then Yoh went down to his stomach liking and kissing him everywhere. He was already hard and couldn't stand anymore; he just had to be touched by this man, and well right now at this moment. Yoh noticed it and went even further down. The man pulls his pant off and started to play with the tip of his hard member. He let out a loud moan, he really couldn't hold out any longer. The man started to lick his member and took it in his mouth. He felt a warm mouth around his member and began to moan. Grabbing the seethes for support he was at the edge of releasing his seeds. But right before he could the man stopped. The man pulled his legs up so that his spot was to be seen by the man.

He started to prepare his boss by licking his hole; he teased the already hard pink nipples. Hearing the moans from the other he lost his control. While kissing the man he thrusted in. Releasing the swollen lips, he started to kiss the mans neck. He was thrusting in and out. He was a bit surprised when he noticed that his boss hadn't said anything, he didn't even struggle. Wanting to know the answer to that question he pulled his hard member out. A confused Fei looked at him. With a voice that almost wasn't heard the man asks ''what's wrong?''. The only answer he got was a hard thrust, making him come. And short after that he felt the warm liquid from the man inside him.

Yoh wrapped his arms around the waist from the man and kissed him softly on his forehead. He had never felt this way before and he couldn't explain this feeling either. Pulling the man even closer to him he heard a soft small voice coming from the man in his arms. ''Finally, finally I could see it. Finally it happened.'' Surprised to hear this and confused at the same time. _What did he mean by that? _'' What do you mean by that, boss?'' While asking this he forced the man to look him in the eyes. He could tell from how the man was looking and speaking that the man was tired after what they had done so late at night. Waiting for an answer he smiled at the man. While doing that he saw a light change in the eyes from the man. The man snuggled even closer and answers after a while. ''It's just that you always wear the same unreadable expression. And tonight I finally saw you smile; I saw your real smile for the very first time. I really wanted to see your smile from the first time I saw you.'' He was too surprised to interrupt. While knowing what those words meant, Fei continues. ''And that's not the only thing…. you finally held me in your arms.''

After he said that he hides his face in the chest from the man, who finally showed some emotion. Not done talking yet he continues in a small voice ''And please Yoh don't call me boss anymore. I don't like it when you say that. When you say that it makes me feels so old. It's like I'm not worth it for you.'' Now he was done talking he could feel that his face was burned red. But still he was glad that he finally said these words to the man. When there came no answer after a few moment and he was sure that he wasn't burned red anymore he looked up, right in the eyes from the man who held him so close. He saw a confused look and at the same time a warm smile. The man let out a loud sigh and finally spoke. '' Sometimes I really don't understand you, Fei. I work for you so isn't it the best to just call you boss. Others will notice it. And that's not the only thing what's up with that finally.'' He saw that the man was trying to figure out his words from before. He just had to chuckle, this was the first time that he saw Yoh like this. Thinking how he could explain it he planted a kiss on the chest from the man, causing the man to look even more confused at the moment. He then continued. ''Just call me Fei, if someone has a problem with that I will handle them, so don't call me boss anymore. About the other thing I thought that you already had figured it out by now. But it seems you haven't.'' A smile formed on his face, while saying that. '' It's all right, I will explain it for you.'' Drowning even deeper in their embrace he started to explain something he wouldn't do a second time. '' Like I said you always have the same expression on your face, so how am I supposed to know what you think or feel? I was startled to notice that when you kissed me tonight, I already knew the touch of your lips.'' He saw a light blush on the face of the other man. '' Somehow I was kind of happy and aroused to feel the touch of your lips again. When you held me like you do now, I knew for sure that… that..'' He couldn't say it; he knew what he wanted to say to the man. But he just couldn't get it out. When he calmed down a bit, he noticed that the man was still looking at him with a confused look. He sighed and decided to try it again, for the last time. ''At that moment I knew that you are important to me and that I don't want lose you. I really don't want that. I'm happy that I'm in your arms. But I don't know this kind of feeling, I haven't felt it before. Please don't let me say anymore, you know what I mean.''

Again Fei hides his face in his chest. Thinking about what the man just said. He smirked. _So this is how Fei feels about it. _'' Yeah I know what you mean, I have the same.'' After saying that he saw that the other man was confused. ''But I don't think that we are able to be like this, I work for you, I risk my life for you. But this isn't possible. And you know that, Fei.''

He was shocked when he heard that. _It wasn't possible? What did he mean by that?_ '' It's possible otherwise this wouldn't have happened.'' They were both silent for a while. Thinking about the other and about what the other just had said. Then finally Yoh broke the silence. '' So you think it's possible to be like this, that we could be like this from now on?'' Without hesitating he answered. '' Yeah, it's possible. Be my lover, Yoh.'' He knew that what he just said came straight out of his heart. Without waiting for an answer he closed his eyes. He was ready to fall asleep in the arms from the man. But before he could fall asleep he got his answer. '' As you wish, Fei.'' A soft kiss was given to him as he again drowned in the warm embrace. '' Now go to sleep, you are tired. And please rest tomorrow.''

'' Yeah, I will. But when I wake up tomorrow you better be here.'' After saying this he finally felt asleep with a little smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

He woke up in the morning to see his boy sleeping in his arms. Without waking up the boy he looked what time it was. 10:30 a.m. _Shit, I overslept. _While thinking this, he decided that it doesn't matter now that he was late for his appointment, because Fei Long wouldn't be up too. Somehow he knew that the man hadn't slept either this night. Smirking to him self, he felt the boy moving in his arms. Looking down he sees two hazel eyes looking at him. A bit surprised that the kid was already awake, he asked in a low voice. '' Already up? Want to go for another round then?'' He chuckled when he saw the expression on the sleepy face. While he tightened his arms around the boy's body, he kissed softly the boys lips. Falling back in the pillow he watched the kid awaken bit by bit. When the boy finally noticed what just happened he was ready to start yelling at him. Knowing what would happen next he decided to shut the kid's mouth by kissing him passionately. Trying to control himself for now he pulled back. Seeing a flushed Akihito lying beside him. He kissed the boys forehead and thought, _now I'm going to sleep a bit more. I have the feeling that I'm going to need it._

Surprised from the sudden act from the old man, he wanted to ask what it was about. Before he could ask he noticed that the man already was sleeping. While looking at the sleeping face of the man he smiled, _this night was just… well maybe he had no words for it._ He didn't know how to react last night when the man suddenly showed up, while he was talking to Fei Long. But he knew that when the started last night that Asami wasn't as controlled as ever. The man acted bit weird. He even asked what was wrong but he didn't have any other answer then a kiss. He decided that thinking wouldn't help him. Before he fell asleep he felt the strong arms from the other man even more tighten around his body.

Waking up he almost thought that he was alone. Slowly he opened his eyes. While thinking back to last night he smiled and closed his eyes again. His wish had become reality. It's the first time that something like this happened. Letting out a happy sigh, he opened his eyes for the second time. This time he could clearly see the face of the man who had held him for the whole night. ''Finally awake, I see, Fei.'' Before he could respond a kiss was planted on his lips. Feeling the touch of those lips on his own lips he couldn't help but shiver. Then a though came to his mind. He would meet with Asami this morning at 9:30 a.m. before he could open his mouth to say that it was really time to get out of bed he already got his answer from the other man. '' It's past eleven, so stay here. I'm sure Asami-sama is still sleeping with Akihito. If not he would already be here a long time ago to wake you up.'' Realizing that he could stay a little longer in these arms a closed his eyes once more.

In the afternoon the four of them met again. When Akihito walked into the room after Asami he noticed that the two other men were acting different towards each other. Slowly he realized what had happened between them last night he showed a little smile_. So Fei Long and Yoh do feel something. He he, for each other. _While placing him self next to Asami he watched the other three men one by one. All three of these men were dangerous and showed no emotion except for some occasions. He was the only real… but before he could end this thought his attention was drawn towards Fei Long and Asami who were augmenting about something. He kind of wanted to know what they were talking about but decided that it was not the best thing to do. He stood up and walked to the window and took a seat in the chair. While sitting in the chair he realized that the view was amazing. Studying every tree, plant and bird into his mind, he was becoming more and more relaxed.

While he was talking with Fei Long he watched Akihito walk to the window and take a seat. All four of them were just out of bed. After they had eaten something to fill there empty stomachs, he and the man across him decided to discuss every matter that had to be discussed about the person who was after his boy. His men had found even more information about this man. The man is called Sakura Shoten and this man was the leader of an organisation. No one knew about this man or his organisation because they just started. After Fei Long's men had found out the possible three reasons why the man would hurt Akihito, Asami had ordered a couple of his men to find out who exactly was this man and his organisation. And was the man related to him in any way. His men found out that the reason the man was after the boy was because he had done something to the man far in the past. But when his men showed him a picture from the man he couldn't recall the face. And that worried him, because when he saw one face, he wouldn't forget it. Now that they knew more about the man they could start to take actions. Asami wasn't a man who let anyone go free who wanted to touch something what is his. He was determined to catch this Sakura Shoten. No matter what.

Finally they had gotten somewhere. He sighed while the conversation between the two strongest men in the underworld ended. Leaving the room first he felt someone behind him. Knowing who it was he walked outside to get some fresh air. He chuckled knowing that the person behind him would follow him anywhere, anytime.

In the room Akihito noticed that he and Asami were left alone. Sighing to him self, he cursed him self for not listening to the two men talking. He knew it was about him and his safety but still he didn't want to hear it. Feeling a warm breath beside his ear, he shivered. He knew the man behind him was filled with anger. He just felt it. _Why is he angry? Is it because I did something wrong again?_ Slowly he turned around, looking straight in two cold eyes he shivered again. In a cold voice he got his answer '' Akihito starting now, you will be under the protection from my bodyguards every single moment of the day. Even when you sleep. Get it? And don't try to run away. '' In a more pleasant almost soundly voice the man continued '' We haven't seen each other for a couple of months and I have no intentions of letting you slip out of my hands now that I finally have you again in my arms. So please don't try to run. It's not my fault that they are after you.''

After hearing this he felt his anger grow by the minute. _It wasn't the old mans fault? What the hell was the man thinking, by saying those words to him? It was completely the old mans fault!! _ ''I won't run away from you, like I can run away from you.'' He continued yelling '' But it's completely your fault that this kind of thing happens!! It almost happened before, remember?? And you say that it isn't your fault, then whose fault is it? Mine? What…..'' Before he could continued to yell against the man, his lips were crushed. His tears were falling down. His mouth was roughly attacked by the mans tongue and he gasped.

Pulling back he was looking in teary eyes. He kissed the tears away and said '' It isn't completely my fault, you are at fault too.'' After this was said they heard a loud shot coming from outside. Without thinking twice he went outside, pulling Akihito with him. He wasn't planning to leave the boy out of his sight. He followed his men outside were they found an almost crying Fei Long. When he looked again he saw that the man was leaning over a body. The body was from no one else then from Yoh. Realizing what just happened there were again heard gun shots. Before he could react and pull his gun out, his men dragged him, Akihito, Fei Long and the badly injured Yoh inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When he heard the first shot, he wasn't able to move. Without saying anything, Asami had pulled him outside to look what just happened. And before it could get through him what just had happened, he was dragged inside again, the cause was that there were more gun shots. Inside he saw that Yoh was shot in his shoulder. He had noticed that Fei Long never left Yohs side after the man was shot. Slowly he calmed down. Seeing the yakuza man talking to one of his man he took a seat somewhere he could be alone. Still shivering after what just happened, two men were dragged inside the room.

Hearing his men's report from what just happened he was furious. Two men were dragged inside by his men. These two were the ones who had shot Yoh. Giving his last orders to Kira, who just gave his reported on the situation, he went to the two men at the other side of the room. While passing by Akihito he saw that the boy was still shivering. First he walked to the boy to calm him down. He couldn't see the boy in this condition, he had seen it once before and wasn't planning to let that happen again. Petting the boys head he said softly, so that only the boy could hear his words ''Calm down. You weren't there when it happened, and I will be sure that it won't happen again.'' Seeing that the boy calmed down a little after his words he continued his walk towards the two men. Arriving there he noticed that these men weren't really the man who held a gun or would even shoot at someone. Smirking at him self, he ordered to bring the men to a room and let three men stand guard. He would take care of them later.

When everyone had calmed down a bit the four men where left alone in the room. Yoh was sleeping and Fei Long was watching over him. Asami and his boy were sitting nearby. Fei Long had explained everything what had happened outside, when he knew that the man was safe. If Yoh hadn't protected him he wouldn't be here anymore. If the man hadn't noticed the two men outside he couldn't have protected him. The injury wasn't that bad. He was shot in his shoulder, the bullet was removed and now he only needed to rest and recover. He was really glad that it turned out this way. After what happened today he almost knew what it feels like to have feelings for someone. Now he knew how strong his feeling were he couldn't let the man slip away from him. While he watched over the man who risked his life for him without any doubt, he noticed that the other man and the boy were talking to each other. From the sound of the mans voice he could tell that he was getting angry.

_The boy was just so god damn stubborn. He never listens to me, even if I use some force._ He was trying to tell the boy that he wasn't allowed to go outside except as he was with him or Akira. But like always the boy refused to listen. Somehow he knew were they would end up, and he didn't mind the idea at all. When the image came into his mind from his little boy tied up at his bed with chains. Smirking to him self, he remembered that if he would do that he first has to deal with something else. But maybe that could wait till tomorrow. While he was in his own thoughts he wasn't paying any attention to what the boy was saying or rather yelling to him. Watching the boy get all worked up over one little thing, he stood up and walked to Fei Long. Leaving the boy confused behind. Yohs condition was getting better little by little so there was nothing to worry about. But still the man wouldn't leave the injured man alone. _He is stupid to show his emotions at a time like this. _Sighing to him self he decided that it was time to relax a little. He took a cigarette out of the packed and lightened it. Inhaling the smoke deep into his longs he was already becoming a little more relaxed. After he had left his boy alone the boy had fallen slowly asleep. Seeing the boys sleeping face he had to smile. Knowing it wasn't right to show any emotions he just couldn't stop this smile. His boy was cute when he was asleep. When he turned around he saw that Akihito wasn't the only one sleeping. Fei Long had fallen asleep too. _So now I'm the only one awake that could be fun._ But before he could do anything he heard a low voice speaking to him. It was Yoh.

'' Asami-sama….'' Before he could finish what he wanted to say Asami cut him off. ''Don't talk, you have to rest first. Do you see what you have done to your boss?''

''Yeah, I know, but hasn't he done the same to me? But first things first. The men who shot me…weren't only after the boy. Otherwise they wouldn't want to shot Fei.'' He gasped after he said this, it was taking too much of his energy but he wanted to end with what he started to say. Asami knew the man for a long time so he let the man finish his story. Knowing it maybe contained something important.

''So this means that they are after the boy and Fei. This also means that what we thought was the reason for this Sakura guy to target Akihito, isn't the real reason…. The man wants his revenge for something we have done to him a very long time ago. The time that I was still working for you.'' Finally he finished what he wanted to say.

When the man mentioned 'revenge' the image of the man who was called Sakura Shoten was appearing slowly in his mind. _Yeah, see my mind doesn't let me down._ Sighing to him self he finally realized why he couldn't recall the mans face, the first time he heard the mans name. The other man noticed that he finally knew who the man was and asked '' So tell me who is this guy who wants his revenge? And if you even know why he wants revenge, you know that the boy and even Fei aren't safe anymore. Nowhere…'' Without finishing his sentence he fell asleep once more. Placing his self next to the boy, he started to think once again, but not about whom this man could be but what could be this mans revenge. The boy moved in his sleep, placing his head on the mans shoulder. Without hesitating he pulled the boy on his lap. Feeling the boys' heartbeat his body slowly calmed down. _Now he was able to think straight. _It seems that he was the one who had to found more out about this man and his revenge. Because not only was the best man taken down, Fei Long wouldn't be of much help either. Not that the man could help him with something he didn't know of. But first he needed to talk to those two men, and then provide the safety from his boy and Fei Long. He knew Yoh was right when he said that even Fei wouldn't be safe if Sakura wanted his revenge from so long ago. He wanted his best man with the two, but he also wanted the man find out more about Sakura. Akira was the best finding information on people. But he knew what was more important now. The safety of his boy.

When he woke up, the man he was watching before he felt asleep wasn't there anymore. He started to panic a little, but when he looked around he saw he was in one of his rooms, together with the boy. Akihito was still sleeping soundly. He decided to let the boy sleep and wanted to find out what he was doing here and where Yoh was. When he got up the door opened. It was Asami. The man walked in and explained that he and the boy needed to be protected 24/7. They both weren't allowed to go anywhere alone and they needed to stay with each other as much as possible. After saying this he walks to the boy, kisses him and walks out of the room. Without saying anything else, leaving a confused Fei Long behind. After that the boy finally woke up and tried to understand his situation, knowing Asami would do what he wanted to do from the start with him. When he noticed that Fei Long was also in the room, there were gun shots heard. And not too far from their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After they heard a couple gun shots, it became awfully quiet in the huge mansion. Akihito was still trying to calm down when he was pulled into a little room by Fei Long. Well you couldn't call it a room it was more like a closet. In the same time the man pulled his gun out. Then suddenly two men barged in. Akihito hits him self behind the tall man, but he knew that wasn't going to make it any different. First Fei Long was pulled out of the small room and he was next. Outside their hands were bound together. Then he recognized the two men, it were the guys who shot Yoh in his shoulder. Before he could struggle a hand was put over his mouth. In a couple of second everything around him began to move and became hazy. Then he felt his body slowly fell into a deep sleep, his mind following.

When he heard the shots he knew something went wrong. He could feel it. Instinctively he runs towards the room where Akihito and Fei Long were. But before he could reach the room he heard a loud rumbling sound. He saw two of his men who were standing guard down. _Probably shot_. When he looked up again he saw two unknown men to him walk into the room. But when he looked closer he remembered that he saw those men before. These two were the men who shot Yoh. When he got inside, he only saw one man who was handing Fei Long over to someone else. As fast as his legs could take him, he got to the window, where the man just stood a second ago. Arriving there he saw a helicopter. The sound that the helicopter made was the loud rumbling sound he heard in the hallway. Inside the flying machine he saw his boy, the Chinese man and two other men. Without waiting any longer he pulled his gun out and shot the man who was trying to get into the helicopter. He shot in the mans leg causing him to fall down. On the ground he was caught by Akira. But before he could reach the helicopter, it flew away. He almost fell down but in time he grabbed something to hand on to. When he found his balance again he couldn't believe what happened just a minute ago. He couldn't move as he saw the helicopter with his precious Akihito fly further and further away. Until they were only a little black point in the clear blue sky. Now the boy was again out of his reach. _How did I let this happen?_

When he had caught the guy who his boss had shot, he gave orders to lock this guy away. Somewhere he couldn't escape from. He knew his boss wouldn't let the man have a painless quick death. When he was assured the man was locked in a room with three men standing guard, he went to the room where everything had happened. There he found his boss unmoving he stood there before the window. He was looking outside to where the helicopter had disappeared. He sighed; he didn't want to see his boss like this. He knew Asami for a long time now and had never seen this side of him before. He did notice that when the young man was around he was more relaxed and different. But when the boy was gone again, he would return to his normal self. He knew his boss always said that love it a weakness in the world they live in, but the love he had for the boy gave him only more power. _But it seems that he don't want to notice this. Someday he will find out, what love make a human being can do. And how strong his love for the boy exactly is. _He walked towards his boss and said ''I caught the guy and locked him away in a room. Three men are standing guard, and two other men are searching for the information you asked for. I'm working on the finding out where they are bringing Fei Long and Akihito. Boss?'' finishing he knew the powerful man heard him, even if it didn't look like it. Feeling that that the man needed to be alone for a moment he went outside, closing the door behind him.

_How could this happen? I promised him it wouldn't happen again, but it just happened like that_. He felt his anger grow by the minute. _How…_Ending his thoughts he remembered what Akira just said. The man who did this will pay for it. But first he needed to release some of his anger and he knew exactly how to do that. He gave on last look into the direction Akihito disappeared and walked out of the room. Outside he found Akira waiting for him and asked coldly ''Where is the room?'' Akira started to walk and he followed. Arriving by the room he ordered a new suit for when he was done dealing with the man inside. One of the bodyguards from Fei Long had found out that this man was called Shino Yuu; this man was sent with another man to kidnap Fei Long and Akihito. This man is, like he already thought, one of Sakura's men. After hearing this he went inside. Inside he undid his tie and laid it over the chair that was standing next to the door. Before he started to deal with this man, he remembered to inform Yoh about what happened after he went to sleep again. Because when the whole thing happened he was by the man. He had said to the man that he had to get enough rest to recover. And tat he would take care of the two men. He also promised the man that he would protect Fei Long. Even though he had broken the promise, he wouldn't leave it at this. He would definitely get his boy back in his arms. No matter what. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of months and now he finally had his Akihito in his arms for barely two days. And was stolen away from him. Focusing on the man in front of him he started. With a cold almost freezing voice he stated ''I bet you are going to tell me what I want to know, otherwise… well that is obvious.''

When he finally felt like he lost some of his anger he stopped. Tomorrow will be another day. Outside he got his new suit. Changing him self quickly he overheard his men talking. He walked towards the two men and when they noticed him they went quiet. Glaring at them he asked in a always cold voice ''Why did you stop talking, Kato?'' Watching his men get nervous he continues ''Just tell me what you were talking about. And make it quick.''

The man named Kato started talking. ''We were talking about what happened today. That the brat we always chase after is just taken away this easily. It isn't that easy to catch the boy when he doesn't want to get caught. So we were asking our selves how those two guys caught him. Because when we saw him here, he looked so happy only to see you again. And because of that he certainly wouldn't want to get taken away by someone. That was what we were talking about, boss. Sorry for wasting your time. But we are worried about the kid.'' He sighed, glad that he finished what he had to say.

After hearing what Kato had to say to him he excused him self and decided to inform Yoh about what happened. Before he entered the room he heard a loud scream. When he got inside he saw the man sitting straight in bed. _It seems he already knows. _When the man sees him he gets an angry glare. Sighing he continued walking towards the man. He takes a seat next to the bed. And demanded ''If you want to know what exactly happened, lay down.'' Slowly Yoh lay down again. He started to talk and when he finally finished he said ''I already know where they are taken to, so just recover for now. You can't help me if you are in this state.'' He noticed that while he was talking to the mans, his eyes had darkened. He knew exactly what Yoh was thinking. He started to get up and while he was doing that he was pushed down again. With an angry and cold voice he said ''Do that again and you won't be able to walk by yourself anymore.'' Sending a glare to the man he stood up and walked out of the room. While he closed the door he heard the man in the room cursing the man who did this to him. He chuckled; _it seems_ _that I'm not the only one thinking that._


End file.
